walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shumpert (TV Series)
Shupert (also known as "Bowman") is a resident living in Woodbury and member of The Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Shupert's life before or as the apocalypse began. It is possible that he was already a resident in Woodbury. It is unknown how he acquired his archery skills but it is possible that he gained this skill while living in Woodbury or he was skilled with a bow prior to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Throughout this episode, Shupert is frequently offering assistance to The Governor, along with Crowley. He is seen using the bow and arrow at the helicopter crash site, which seems to be his main weapon of choice. He then watches over and looks out for Andrea and Michonne. Later when Andrea and Michonne are walking down the Woodbury street, Shupert stares at them and observes what they are doing. He also participates in the ambush of the National Guard soldiers, wielding a rifle which he uses to kill them. Shupert witnesses The Governor gunning down an injured soldier who attempts to flee, giving a look of sorrow to Merle. Afterwards, Shupert, along with the other Woodbury survivors, started to collect the Military soldier's weapons, supplies and armored vehicles. "Say the Word" Shupert is not seen for the majority of the episode. During the night, Shupert is briefly seen following The Governor and Andrea to the arena fight between Merle and Caesar Martinez. He also acts as guard at the fight, along with Crowley and an unnamed guard. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Shupert is seen keeping watch along the wall with his bow, when Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and Michonne are hiding outside of the Woodbury perimeter. Shupert shines a spotlight on the outside of Woodbury, before walking off the wall and into the streets of Woodbury where Andrea walks past. "Made to Suffer" Shupert is part of the search team, looking for Rick's group. He is seen participating in the shootout between the two groups, taking cover behind a bench alongside Martinez. Upon the capture of Daryl Dixon and the abandonment of former ally Merle Dixon in the arena, he is shown wielding Daryl's signature crossbow and commanding two guards to remove Merle's knife and pistol. "The Suicide King" During the attack on Woodbury by Rick's group, Shupert is seen shooting a walker with Daryl's crossbow before Daryl snatches it out of his hands. Shupert is then seen getting knocked down by Merle as the two brothers flee from Woodbury. He is later seen on the settlement's wall, when Andrea is attempting to defuse the tensions between residents and the guards. While on the wall, Shupert helps kill the walkers clawing on the Woodbury wall. When a scream is heard on the opposite side of town, Shupert runs over there with the other residents and see walkers eating Richard Foster. He witnesses Andrea kill the walkers attacking him and also watches as The Governor mercy kills Richard. Shupert keeps the citizens of Woodbury away from the zombies, Richard, Andrea and The Governor. "Home" Shupert is not seen in the episode until the assault on The Prison. When The Governor attacks it, Shupert is armed with an assault rifle and takes cover behind the driver door while he shoots at the area where Rick and Hershel are located. Michonne opens fire on him and The Governor, but he dives to the ground for cover and is uninjured. However, he is unable to kill anybody and gets back into the vehicle with The Governor. "I Ain't a Judas" Shupert does not appear until the very end of the episode, where he is on the wall with Martinez aiming his gun at Andrea's car. "Prey" Shupert appears working with Martinez on the biter pits, where he is teaching Allen how to tie a hook. He observes as Tyreese and Allen get in a fight. Later on, Shupert goes back to the biter pits by himself. When arriving, he is met by a could of smoke. He takes a look into the biter pit to find them all seriously burnt. Shupert returns back to Woodbury and alerts Martinez that the pits were set alight by a saboteur. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shupert has killed: *Five U.S. Military Soldiers (alongside his fellow survivors) *Wilson (alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Caesar Martinez Usually, Caesar and Shupert are seen together and seem to be friends due to his nickname, "Shup", given to him and said only by Martinez in "Prey". They are seen together numerous times throughout Season 3, working together to complete The Governor's tasks or guard the walls of Woodbury and keep its residents safe. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *His name was confirmed on the same sheet of paper that confirmed Axel and Oscar's appearances in Season 3. *It is assumed that "Bowman" is a nickname used by the writing staff, and that is why that name was on the sheet of paper. **In "The Suicide King", "Home", "I Ain't a Judas", and "Prey" he is credited as "Bowman". **It is possible that "Bowman" is his last name, or just a nickname because his signature weapon is a bow and arrow. **In "Prey" he was reffered to as "Shupert" by Caesar. *Shupert is one the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced, the others being Jim, Jimmy, Beth, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew, Oscar and Warren. *Shupert is one of three archers on the show, the others being Daryl Dixon and Haley. Unlike Daryl however, he and Haley prefer the use of bows rather than a crossbow. Later during "Made to Suffer", he was seen wielding Daryl's confiscated crossbow. *After 5 episodes of having no dialogue, Shupert speaks his first line in "The Suicide King," which was, "Martinez, we got biters!". Five episodes later, Shupert has another line. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists